


You can't

by turtlelizzard



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelizzard/pseuds/turtlelizzard
Summary: Newt can't stand the thought of Thomas leaving him. What if Thomas died? What would Newt do then?
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	You can't

“You are worried.” Brenda looked at Newt who pretended to tie his shoelaces.  
“Of course I am. He could die.”  
“You aren’t worried about me.” Brenda didn’t accuse him of anything. She just said the facts. Newt froze.  
“I know him longer.”  
“But you aren’t worried about Minho either.” Newt cleared his throat.  
“I am.”  
“Not as much as you are about Thomas.” Newt didn’t answer that. He knew Brenda was right, but it was hard enough admitting to himself, he didn’t need anyone else digging up his secrets.  
“Why haven’t you told him yet?” Brenda asked suddenly.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You are obviously in lo-“  
“Shut your bloody mouth, will you?!” Newt stood up. He looked at her and Brenda frowned. She expected to see any emotion in his eyes except the one she actually saw there. She expected anything but fear.

“You can’t go there, Tommy!” Newt snapped. Thomas looked at him, hurt visible in his eyes.  
“What do you mean I can’t go there? We’ve come so far, Newt! I’m not backing down right now! Gally can get me in. I have to go there!” Brenda watched their fight, her eyes furrowed. It was happening. “Give me one fucking reason why I can’t go!”  
“It’s a bloody bad idea, isn’t that enough, Tommy?” Thomas was confused. They didn’t get so far to just stop here and do nothing. He didn’t understand Newt’s reaction.  
“How could you know it’s a stupid idea? We haven’t even tried yet! And the longer we wait the more dangerous it will be!” Brenda looked and Jorge and nodded to the door. He seemed to get her idea coz he stood up and spoke in very low voice.  
“Why don’t we all go outside and let these guys sort some stuff out?” Minho was the last one to leave the room. It was obvious he didn’t want to, but Brenda pulled him out of there and closed the door.  
“Why did we have to leave? This is supposed to be group’s decision!” Minho protested immediately. Brenda ignored him and turned to Jorge.  
“How long have you known?”  
“Since the beginning, it’s pretty obvious. Newt is not good at hiding his feelings.” Before Brenda could react, Minho spoke again.  
“What do you mean?” Both of them looked at him in are-you-kidding-me way and ignored his question.

“Why do you not want me to go, Newt?!” Newt didn’t want to answer. What if it will ruin everything? What if it won’t make Thomas stay? What if..? “You can’t just tell me ‘don’t go coz I said so.’!” Thomas was starting to lose his patience. He appreciated Newt’s opinion more than anyone’s, but this was important. Finally he had a way to fight against W.C.K.D. and Newt just tells him not to do it?!  
“I just…” Newt trailed off. What was he supposed to say?  
“You just what Newt? Tell me what is your problem! Tell me why the fuck I can’t go there!”  
“Because I can’t lose you too! I bloody love you, Tommy!” Newt froze. He said it. It was out there and there was nothing he could do about it.  
“You what?” Thomas wasn’t able to think properly.  
“I know you don’t feel the same and that’s fine! You don’t need to. I always knew there’s never gonna be anything between us, but I just can’t lose you, Tommy! Since the first time I saw you I knew I would follow you anywhere and I did! I don’t regret a thing but please, Tommy, please. You can’t leave me like Alby, like Ben, like Chuck. I can cope with losing everyone but you, Tommy.” The room was filled with silence. Thomas just watched Newt marsh through the room nervously. “You don’t need to say anything.” added Newt after long silence. “I know you don’t feel the same and-“ The sound coming out of Newt’s mouth died on Thomas’ lips. Thomas kissed Newt like there was no tomorrow. It was slow and passionate and filled with love. He smiled into the kiss but didn’t pull away. He couldn’t. Not now when he finally had everything he ever wanted. He just hugged Newt tighter to show him he’s not going leave. Not now, not ever.


End file.
